Beth
Beth, labeled The Dork, is a contestant on Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass. Coverage Camp Drama Beth first arrived at Camp Drama in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, extremely happy and eager to compete, much to the disgust of host Chris. She is placed on the Killer Bass team, and immediately forms a close bond with Bridgette when the two decide to bunk together. She also develops an attraction to Justin, and is disappointed when he is not placed on her team. In the first challenge, Beth follows Izzy's plan of forming a human chain to retrieve the pieces of wood from the water. After the Killer Bass retrieve their pieces, Beth helps Courtney in creating the outhouse's door. However, due to the Bass' lack of unity, they lose the challenge. Luckily, it is a non-elimination episode and, thus, no one is voted out. In The Hunter Games, Beth partners up with Bridgette to hide from Chef Hatchet. However, he soon spots them and tackles Beth violently, eliminating her from the challenge. The Killer Bass end up losing the challenge, sending them to the first ever elimination ceremony where Beth has to vote off one of her teammates. At the first ceremony, Beth receives the seventh marshmallow and is safe from elimination. However, she is sad when Owen is voted out and bids him goodbye as he leaves. In Featherheads, Beth seems worried when she hears that Chris is calling the producers to see if the challenge is legal. During the first round of the football challenge, Beth does not know what to do, and stands along the sides with Harold. However by the second round, Beth is far more aggressive and actually helps her team in passing the ball down the field. She is later ecstatic when her team wins the challenge. In the beginning of Forest Grumps, Beth wakes up and questions why anyone would like to work out like Eva does, saying she looks disgusting. In the camping challenge, Courtney instructs Beth and Eva to go and pick berries for them to eat. They do so with no incident, and return to camp. Not long after, a Bear shows up at the Bass' camp, and Eva throws the berries at it. This irritates Beth, as she had spent most of the day picking them. The Killer Bass ultimately lose the challenge and Beth is satisfied when Eva is voted off. Beth wakes up coughing in Superstale, stating that she was having nightmares about Bears. Izzy then responds by saying that she had her own lucid dream about Bears. This frightens Beth, who quickly ends the conversation. Beth auditions for the talent show with a dance. However, she ends up falling flat on her face and does not make it into the show. She is later moved to tears by Harold's opera singing, and fawns over Justin when he takes off his shirt. Following the Bass' loss, Beth is surprised when Sadie reveals Bridgette and Tyler's relationship to the other campers. Beth did not have much of a role in Fool's Gold. She does not participate in the challenge due to being tired. Also, unlike most of the other campers, Beth did not appear upset by Bridgette and Tyler's relationship. Appearances Trivia *Despite Camp Drama's official website and her audition tape, Beth does not actually wear braces on the show. See Also Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Female Category:Killer Bass Category:Characters Category:Camp Drama contestants